NARUTO Drabble
by M.P. Unicorn
Summary: Just some NARUTO drabble...mostly foucsed SasuNaru
1. Red Ribbon

**A/N: I have no idea what so ever to why I wrote this….**

Disclaimers: I will never own Naru-chan, along with the NARUTO cast and I never will….unless K.M decided to give Itachi to me…At least I will have one person…

* * *

Naruto always came to school with a red ribbon tried around his neck. Everyone wondered what id underneath it. Sasuke had asked Naruto why he always wore the ribbon and Naruto would just gave him the same answer; _'It's a secret. You'll find out soon'_ along with one of his goofy grins. Sasuke noticed that Naruto would always try to keep the ribbon clean as possible and would flinch whenever he touched it. Eventually, Sasuke's questions became more frequent, but Naruto's answer remained the same. Sasuke couldn't take it anymore so he followed Naruto after school. After Naruto went in, he went up to Naruto's apartment door and knocked. Naruto opened the door and before he could ask why Sasuke was here, Sasuke grabbed the end of the ribbon and pulled. What he saw made his blood froze. On Naruto's neck was a cursed mark. Saske was shocked.

"Why didn't you wait?" Naruto questioned him. Sasuke felt betrayed.

"Why didn't you wait two more days?" Naruto asked again.

"Only two more days…two more days and I would have been freed. Freed from _him_!!" At this point, Naruto started to sob.

_**#$ FLASHBACK $#**_

"Are you sure about this Naruto-kun?" Orochimaru asked. Naruto just simply nodded. Orochimaru bit down on Naruto's neck. Then, he tied a chakra ribbon around Naruto's neck. If removed, the owner of the chakra will know.

"Remember our deal Naruto-kun; No taking off the ribbon before your sixteenth birthday. If do take it off before your birthday, your mind, boy and soul shall forever belong to me," Orochimaru laughed, knowing that the ribbon will be off before Naruto's sixteenth birthday.

_**#$ END FLASHBACK $#**_

"I did it for you Sasuke," Naruto said.

"After I heard Old Man Hokage said that Orochimaru was coming for you, I ran off looking for him. I ran and eventually found his hideout. I offered myself to him and he accepts because I have the Kyuubi within me. The deal will only end on my sixteenth birthday. Why – why didn't you wait? Just two more days and I would be freed…freed from his clutches…Why?" Naruto questioned again but this time in a whisper. After that, Naruto started to fade into nothingness.

"Naruto! NO! WAIT!!" Sasuke yelled. Naruto gave him one final, sincere smile and said; "Don't look for me Sasuke….Good bye…" Then he faded altogether. A lone tear made itself down Sasuke's face.

"Naruto…I will get you back no matter what…" he vowed as he slumped to the ground.

* * *

A/N: That's it. If you want a sequel, mail me or request it in your review… 


	2. The King Of Gold

**I made this when I was really bored one day so forgive the weirdness. I tend to write weird stuff when bored…**

Disclaimers: I don't own NARUTO and I never will…..go to my emo corner and cry

* * *

There once was a king named Sasuke. King Sasuke loved the king of the neighboring kingdom, King Naruto. And the trouble is, King Sasuke did not govern at all. Everyday, he would be absorbed in fantasies of Naruto.

One day, king Sasuke sat on his throne and said "If everyone in the land was Naruto, then I would govern." Then a person that looked really similar to Kiba yelled out "GOOD FOR NOTHING GAY KING!!!" A few minutes after that, oh so joyous comment, the guy that looked really similar to Kiba, head was decapitated.

Then one day, an angel that was wearing a headband over one eye that says 'Angel' and a mask with silver colored hair, appear before King Sasuke. (I'll give you a SasuNaru plushy if you can figure out who I'm talking about XD)

"If you like Naruto that much," he says, "I will make it so that everything and everyone you touch will turn into Naruto."

"Really?" was King Sasuke's respond. The 'Angel' nodded.

"Then make it so," King Sasuke commended. With a wave of his hand, the 'Angel", or so to say, granted King Sasuke that ability.

After the 'Angel' left, King Sasuke got a really mischievous look on his face. He grinned. And then you know what happened…?

"_**POOOOOOOF!"**_

"WHOOOOAHHHHH!!!!!!" King Sasuke stood amazed in his chibi form. The power that the 'Angel' gave him did work…………but it was only a doll….

* * *

A/N: Didn't expect that did 'cha? Guess not. Anyway, randomness is fun 


	3. The Uchiha Secret Reveals

**A/N: Naruto doesn't belong to me. So don't ask.**

**WARNING: Contains a lot of crack and weirdness. Be warned….**

* * *

It was a warm sunny. The cherry blossoms falling, littering the sky with pink petals, Sasuke and Sakura were sitting on bench near Konoha Park. They were leaning in, getting ready to kiss, but Sasuke pulled back. Sakura gave him a questioning look."Sorry Sakura," Sasuke said.

"Damn it!! I was so close to kissing him, cha!!" Inner Sakura yelled. Sakura still continued giving him the questioning look then asked;  
"Why not?"

"Remembered when Itachi killed off my whole entire clan except me?" Sasuke asked. Sakura dumbly nodded.

"Do you want to know why?" Sakura nodded again."He killed them because they denied…they denied a request…a marriage request…a request to marry," he paused "me." Sakura stayed silent and Sasuke continued.

"I overheard their conversation, Sakura. Otou-san said if he was to marry me, the Uchiha name will be ruined. He also said that if Itachi wants to marry me, he would have to kill everyone…and that he did, everyone but me," Sasuke said. After that was said, Sakura was very close to a nose bleed. One more and she would erupt.

"Now I missed his touch, his warm lips against mine, the way he looks at me when we're naked…I missed everything about him Sakura…But now he's gone…a missing nin. That's why I'm sorry Sakura. I cannot betray him…with you." With that said Sasuke got up and walked away. Sakura, who was by now, laying in her own pool of blood, which erupted from her nose a few seconds ago, on the ground, twitching and didn't see her "beloved" Sasuke turning back to Naruto, who was laughing his ass off with Kiba, who was watching the whole thing behind a tree.

"How'd you manage to pull that off with a straight face Naruto?" Kiba asked while walking away and still laughing.

"Because I'm not this Naruto you speak of," 'Naruto' said."Dude, be serious. How'd you manage to pull that off?" Kiba asked again.

"Practice my friend, practice," 'Naruto' said.

Backstage: "Naruto" pulled off a Naruto costume to revel—DUN DUN DUNNNN!!!--Sasuke!! Them "Sasuke" pulled off a Sasuke to revel—DUN DUN DUNNNN!!- ITACHI!!!

* * *

A/N: See you in my next drabble!!! Ja ne! 


	4. Lol

_**Okay...for some werid odd reasons, i'm starting this up again XD**_


	5. Sucking It

**Twinny: Yup. Back on it.**

* * *

"Gah, Sasuke, stop! It's leaking white stuff!" Naruto yelled.

"That's natural, Naruto," Sasuke said before continue licking it.

"But, I'd never thought that you'll do something this gross!!" Naruto said through gritted teeth.

"Relax, it's good. You should try it," Sasuke said, offering it to the blonde.

"But it had been in your mouth!"

"Suite yourself," Sasuke said and continued sucking and licking it. Naruto unconsciously giggled. Watching Sasuke licking that thing was funny and it tickles his tummy to see that.

"Sasuke, its leaking purple juice now!!" Naruto shouted.

"I don't think that's natural. Are you sure this is bought?"

"Yes! I bought it and that guy said it was fresh!" Naruto replied.

"Yeah, but it should be leaking white stuff, idiot!!"

"Well sorry!" Naruto said sarcastically.

"Forget it, let's finish this up and get going. Kakashi will be wondering where we are," Sasuke said, dropping the subject of what the thing was leaking. "If I get sick, it's your fault."

Whatever bastard," Naruto replied.

Five minutes later, Sasuke threw the raw fish wrapper into the trashcan and the two jumped back to the training ground.

* * *

**Twinny: You thought it was something else didn't you? XD**


End file.
